Dangerous Love
by Saiyan Prince Vegeta
Summary: CHAPTER THREE, NEW SCENES! R&R! Vegeta gets stricken by a sudden - yet odd heart condition. Bulma's grief stricken, and finds Goku as a shoulder to lean on. What happens when an ordinary friendship turns into something more?Infidelity is so decadent.
1. Chapter One: Vegeta's Struggle

Dangerous Love

By: Saiyan Prince Vegeta

Chapter One: Vegeta's Struggle

       "Ha! I'm gonna beat you this time Kakarot!" Vegeta shot a ki blast at Goku, but Goku got out of the way of the blast. "Damn!" Goku teleported behind Vegeta and punched him to the ground. Vegeta got up as quick as he fell. "Your gonna need more than that to beat me Kakarot!" "That was only a warm up", Goku said with a broad grin. Vegeta's face fell serious, than he put his hands together to shoot a ki blast at Goku. When Vegeta started saving energy to do his blast, he got a strike of pain through his heart. "Ahhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!"

 Vegeta howled loudly, then he fell to the ground. "Vegeta!!!!!!!" Goku yelped. Goku rushed over to the spot were the Saiyan prince was laying, and kneeled down beside him. "What's wrong Vegeta?? Wha-what happened??" Goku asked aghast. "It's my heart!!" Vegeta screamed in pain. Goku got scared, picked up Vegeta, and used Instant Transmission to go to Capsule Corp. Goku appeared within Capsule Corp., and saw Bulma at her desk reviewing some papers.

Bulma felt Goku's presence behind her, so she turned around and gawked at what she saw. "Goku what's wrong with Vegeta!?" Bulma asked furiously. "Something's attacking his heart!" Goku said panicked. Bulma's face turned as white as a ghost... Was this a repeat in history? Goku placed Vegeta on a bed, and waited for Bulma to say something. "Vegeta can you hear me?" Bulma said as she started to cry. "Bulma, my wife." "Yes Vegeta?" "I don't know if I'm gonna make it…" "Don't say that Vegeta!" Bulma said as tears streamed down her face. "You will be fine, you're the prince of all saiyan's god damn-it!" Bulma shouted.  Vegeta went to go say something, but just passed out. "OH MY GOD! HE DIED!!!!!" Bulma screamed on top of her lungs, almost collapsing. Goku still felt Vegeta's life force, and noticed that it was diminishing.  "He didn't die Bulma, he just passed out." "Oh…" Bulma said faintly, feeling a bit stupid.

That Night….

"Goku, is it alright if you can stay over my house tonight?" Bulma asked curiously. "Sure Bulma… just let me call Chi Chi and tell her that I'm staying over." "Okay." Bulma said. Goku picked up the phone and called home. "Chi Chi, I'm going to be staying over Bulma's tonight, she needs someone around after what happened to Vegeta today." "Yeah, I understand Goku… tell Bulma to get some sleep, the poor woman must be tired." Said Chi Chi "Okay, I will Chi Chi." "Thank you Goku, you better be off to bed now too." "Yeah... I know, thanks Chi." "Goodnight Goku, I'll see you tomorrow." "Bye." Goku said, than hung the phone up.

 "Okay, Chi Chi is fine with me staying over. She said for you to get some sleep." "Okay, I will." Bulma said. " So where will I be staying tonight?" Goku said with a smile. "You can stay in the guest room tonight, I made it up for you." "Thanks Bulma, that was nice of you, considering what happened today." "Heh… You're welcome, just get some sleep." "Yeah…" Goku said. The room fell silent for a few moments, than Bulma spoke up. "Goku?" "Yeah?" Goku said curiously. "Thank you so much for staying with me today, I really needed you here." "Don't worry about it. That's what friends are for, right?" Goku said, and put on a comforting smile. "Yeah…"

*****

 The next morning the first thing Bulma did was check on Vegeta. Bulma walked up to the bed where Vegeta was laying, and sat down on a chair beside the bed. "Hey Vegeta, can you hear me?" Vegeta just moaned. "Heh, at least I know you're still alive." Bulma said with a faint smile. "Bulma?" Vegeta croaked softly. "Vegeta?? How are you feeling today?" "Pain, it's not like I haven't felt his before." Vegeta said, letting his ego get the best of him. "Vegeta… you gotta pull through this. I know you can, you just need your rest." Bulma said reassuringly. "Bulma, I want you to do one thing for me." Vegeta said slowly. "What is that Vegeta?" Vegeta paused. " I want you to get me Kakarot." Bulma looked at Vegeta oddly, lets face it… Vegeta's favorite person was definitely not Goku. "Okay Vegeta, I'll get him for you." Bulma picked herself up, and made her way into the guest room to wake Goku up.

Bulma walked up to the bed that Goku was lying on, and stood in front of it. "Goku, wake up." Bulma said in a sweet low voice. "Uhh, is that you Bulma?" Goku said in a groggy voice. "Yes, it's me… I wanted to tell you that Vegeta requested you're presence." Goku jumped to his feet. "Vegeta wants to talk to me?" "Yes. He said he wanted me to get you up so he can talk to you." Bulma finished. "That's odd, since when does Vegeta want to talk to me… unless it's that he wants to fight me, or put me down." Goku said befuddled. "Well I was surprised too when I heard him say that, but let's not keep him waiting." "Yeah, you're right. Let's get going." Goku said. Goku paused for second, and said, "Um, let me go to the bathroom first." Bulma looked down, and blushed. "Go ahead…"

After Goku went to the bathroom, both him and Bulma walked to the room Vegeta was in. They entered the room, and sat beside Vegeta's bed. "Bulma, I want to talk privately to Kakarot for a little bit." Vegeta said. Bulma was dumfounded. She couldn't help but wonder what Vegeta wanted to talk to Goku about. "Okay Vegeta, I'll go." Bulma walked out of the room, and closed the door behind her. "So… Bulma told me that you wanted to talk to me Vegeta?" "Yes… I do want to talk to you." Vegeta said abruptly.

Goku leaned in closer to talk to Vegeta. "Okay Vegeta, please go on then." Goku said as he looked at Vegeta's face. " Kakarot, what I wanted to tell you was… if anything should happen to me, and I don't make it…I want you to watch over Bulma. She's a strong woman indeed, and if I was a woman I would probably be like her, but she's not as strong as she portrays." Vegeta finished. Goku just looked at Vegeta and listened carefully to what he was telling him. "Now I wouldn't ever of asked you something like this before, but Bulma means a lot to me, I want her to have someone to comfort her." Vegeta said. Goku took a moment to collect himself, and said. "Vegeta, I'd gladly do that for you, I know you always thought that I was trying to always be better than you… but I always looked up to you, because no matter what… you'd never give up. I just thought you should know that." Goku finished, then smiled. For the first time the two saiyan's weren't at each other throats, and they understood each other for once, and only once.

*****

After the talk with Vegeta, Goku left him for his sleep and went out to the kitchen to talk with Bulma. "So Goku, what did Vegeta wanna talk to you about?" "Oh, nothing. It's just something between me and him." Goku said nonchalantly. Bulma frowned, than stared at Goku for a minute. "Well fine, if your not gonna tell me, then I guess I'll back off of you." Goku laughed at Bulma, and sat down at the kictchen table. "I bet your hungry Goku, would you like something to eat for breakfast?" Goku smiled. "Sure, you just read my mind!" Bulma returned a smile back at him, and made eggs for the both of them. Once the eggs where done the two sat at the table, and talked while they ate.

*****

"Hey Bulma, where are the kids?" Goku said as he helped Bulma clean up the breakfast mess. "I sent them over to your house so they can play with Goten. I'm trying to keep their minds off their dad, you know?" "Yeah, that's probably the best thing to do right now."  "Yeah, I thought so too." Bulma said. After Goku and Bulma finished cleaning up the mess that they made for breakfast, Goku made his way to the door. "Well Bulma, I'm gonna start heading home. Is there anything you need me for before I go?" "Yes, there is one thing." "Okay, what is it?" Goku said. "I wanna know if you can keep the kids for a little while, I don't want them home worrying about their father dieing, that would be terrible." "Yeah, I can do that, but won't you be lonely?" "I'll survive." Bulma shrugged. "Okay, then I'll see you tomorrow Bulma." Goku said with a smile. With that Goku walked outside, lifted himself in the air, and flew home.

Goku landed in front of his house, then walked in. "Goku! Thank GOODNESS you're here!" Chi Chi said sounding a bit flustered. "I've missed you, and I've had my hands full with the kids." She finished. "When is Bulma gonna be taking them back anyway?" Chi Chi asked. "She wants us to keep them here for a little while longer, she doesn't want them home worrying about their father." Goku said. "Oh… okay, I guess we could do that for her." Chi Chi said, and then sighed. "Anyway, how's Vegeta doing today?" Chi Chi asked. "He's doing a little better, he's monitord so if anything goes wrong, we know." "That's good, I hope he pulls through… he's too young to die. I remember when you had that attack on your heart, I was so worried." Goku smiled at Chi Chi, as she did to him. "I'm gonna go check on the kids." Goku said. "Okay." Chi Chi said, continuing her work.

Goku walked into Goten's room and he saw Trunks and Goten fighting. " Hey, hey, am I gonna have to break you two up?" Right when Goku said that, Goten Jumped onto him and said "Daddy!" "I missed you to Goten." Goku said with a smile. Trunks just watched the father and son and wished his father wasn't sick. 

**********

To Be Continued… Hey people! This is the first chapter of the 'cleaned-up' version of the story! I'm gonna be reposting the whole story 'cause it got deleted off ff.net, don't that suck? Well it does, and it doesn't… Now I'm just going over the whole story and making it better, adding things in, taking things out… you know? This version is going to be a lot better anyway! So stay tuned in, I'm going to be throwing in never before seen stuff! Till next time! Review and I'll love you soooo much!

-Saiyan Prince Vegeta


	2. Chapter Two: The Kiss

Dangerous Love  
  
By: Saiyan Prince Vegeta  
  
Chapter Two: The Kiss  
  
"Dinner time!" Chi Chi yelled. "Oh, dinner!!" Goku said joyful. Goku threw Goten off his lap, and ran out of the bedroom to the kitchen. "Your dad sure does love food Goten." Trunks said as he laughed at Goten on the floor. "Ow… maybe a little TOO much!" Yelped Goten. "My head hurts now." Goten said, rubbing his head. "Ah, come on… dinners done!" Trunks said eagerly.  
  
Goten, Trunks, & Bra all sat at the dinner table. Everyone watched Goku eat; no one has ever seen anyone eat like that before. "Pass the potatoes please!" Goku said while stuffing whatever was in his sight down his throat. "As many times as I seen you eat Goku, I still can't get over how much you eat!" Chi Chi said as she passed the potatoes. "What can I say, I love food!" Goku said with a smile. "Oh, I know… maybe even more than me." Chi Chi added. Goku gave her an odd look, but just kept eating. Chi Chi got a bit agitated, and kicked Goku's leg. "Oww!! What was that??" squealed Goku. "Oh… my legged twitched." Chi Chi said with a smug look on her face. "Oh. Maybe you should get that twitch checked… you could really hurt someone!" Goku said with a serious look on his face. Chi Chi had to keep herself from laughing. "What's so funny?" Goku said, eyeing her oddly. "Just eat you're food Goku." Chi Chi said with a quick chuckle.  
  
*****  
  
After dinner, Goku and Chi Chi where in conversation, and Goten and Trunks ran off to Goten's room to play. "Hey Goten, lets play a game." Trunks said slyly. "What kind of game, Trunks?" "Well… we test out to see who's stronger; like a battle." "Oh…I don't like the sound of that, Trunks." Goten said, staring at Trunks suspiciously. "Chicken!!" Trunks taunted. "Goten is afraid because he knows I'm stronger!!" Trunks taunted. "I'm not a chicken, Trunks!" Goten said with anger behind his voice. Finally Goten got so mad that he charged Trunks and started punching him in the chest. Goku walked in on the middle of it all, and had to break it up. "Hey, hey!! What are you two doing?" "Uhh, nothing Goku." Trunks said, trying to be slick. "Okay, well its time to go to bed now. You're mother said she doesn't want you staying up all night, Trunks." "Aww… okay." Trunks said with a sigh.  
  
The two young saiyan's got into their beds, and waited till their eyes got heavy enough to fall asleep.  
  
*****  
  
The next morning while everyone was still sleeping, Goku got up early, and he got ready to go over to Bulma's to see how she was doing. Goku told Chi Chi he was leaving, and then he left. He stepped outside of his house, Ascended into the air, and took off. After a brisk, short flight, he made it to Bulma's. Goku landed in front of Bulma's house, and then rang the doorbell. "Oh, hi Goku. I didn't expect you this early." Bulma said as she opened the door to let him in. Goku walked into the living room and sat down on the couch. "How's Vegeta doing today?" Goku asked. "Oh, he's better. I'm having a doctor coming over so he can check on him." "That's good, he should be better in a few weeks." Goku said soothingly. "Yeah. I hope so." Bulma said with a smile.  
  
Bulma sat down next to Goku, and put her hand on his leg. "I'm really glad you're here with me Goku, if you weren't here through out all of this… I really don't know what I would do." Goku offered a smile. "No problem… anything for a friend." Goku said, looking into her eyes. Goku started moving closer to Bulma for some reason, and then stopped once Bulma spoke up. "Goku… there is something I want you to do." "…Yeah?" Goku said nervously. Bulma leaned closer to Goku, and whispered into his ear. "I want you too." Before Bulma could finish her sentence, she kissed Goku on the lips.  
  
The two got really into the kiss till Bulma pulled away. "Okay, this just isn't right! Bulma said blushing furiously. "I'm so sorry Goku!!" She said shaking her head in disappointment. "Umm… that's quite alright Bulma…"Goku said breathlessly. The room fell silent for a few moments, than Goku decided to make a wise decision. "Well… umm, I have to go now." Goku said. "Okay… err, thanks for coming by Goku." Bulma said. "Anytime." Goku added, than quickly made his way over to the front door to leave. Once Goku was outside, he lifted into the air and started flying… But he didn't know where he was going.  
  
Goku kept on flying, trying to get as far away from Capsule Corp. as he could… that's when he realized, realized something terrible. "Where the fuck am I going?" Goku spat out. He landed on the ground, and kept thinking about what happened back with Bulma. He was thinking . . . thinking about that kiss . . . He wanted more... He wanted more! All this time he's wanted Bulma and didn't know it! He sat down in the middle of nowhere just saying to himself "No! It's not right. I can't do that to Chi Chi!" Goku sat there for a very long time just thinking about everything, and his situation. "…I can do it again, can't I? I mean… Chi Chi and I haven't done anything in ages…no! What am I saying??" Goku said, struggling with himself. He kept on babbling to himself, till he finally somehow pulled himself together.  
  
Meanwhile.  
  
Bulma was also contemplating the kiss that she shared earlier with Goku. She thought to herself "I never kissed such soft lips..." her mind trailed off. Bulma herself thought the same thing Goku was thinking, it wasn't right. Bulma finally got up and said "Okay, I'm just going to forget about the whole thing." "I have to do something to get this off my mind." Bulma said to herself. So Bulma went into her room, took her towel and a fresh pair of clothes, and took a shower.  
  
Meanwhile, Goku finished thinking and started heading home. While he was heading home he was still thinking about the kiss of course, but starting thinking about how hungry he was. Goku landed in front of his house, and walked in just in time for breakfast. "Hey Goku, your just in time for breakfast." Chi Chi said. Goku forgot all about the kiss and sat down at the table. "Hey, pancakes!" Goku said. As usual Goku shoveled his food down his throat like someone was going to take it from him. "Mmmm, that was great Chi Chi!" Goku bellowed out. Chi Chi smiled laughed at him.  
  
As soon as breakfast was done, the phone rang. Chi Chi picked it up and it was Bulma. "Hey Chi Chi, I wanna know if Goku can come back to my house, he forgot something important." "Okay Bulma, I'll tell him that." "Okay, thanks Chi Chi." Bulma said, then they hung up. "Who was that Chi Chi?" "Oh, it was Bulma." The kiss flew right back into Goku's head. "Oh, what did she want?" "She said that you left something over her house." "She said it's something important, and you should go get it now." Chi Chi said as she looked at Goku's face. "Ok, umm I guess I should go get it!" Goku said as he started laughing. "Uh, yeah." Said Chi Chi. Goku walked out the door, and rushed over to Bulma's house.  
  
The flight over to Bulma's Goku kept thinking about what he left over there. He didn't recall leaving anything behind. "What the hell can it be?" Goku said out loud. Before Goku could figure out what he left behind, he arrived at Bulma's house. Goku knocked on the door but it was already open. Goku walked in and shut the door behind him. "Bulma?" Goku yelled. "I'm in the bathroom!" Bulma yelled back. "Just come in." Goku walked into the bathroom and saw Bulma leaning against the bathtub in her bra and panties. "So Bulma, uh, what did I leave behind? Goku said as he stared at her, and her body. "What you left behind was."  
  
Bulma leaped away from the tub, and onto Goku. Goku straggled backwards into the living room, till he fell on the living room couch. "Bulma!" Yes Goku?" Bulma said, while ripping Goku's shirt off. Goku tried gently pushing her off. Bulma kept insisting on taking off Goku's clothes, while Goku lay there feeling helpless. Goku's shirt was finally off, while Goku still didn't do anything. "Oh Goku…your body has always made me hot." Bulma said, kissing him up and down. "Bulma…Bulma!!" Goku barked, pushing her away. "We can't do this, it's not right!" Goku said, trying to put his shirt back on. "Why not?" Bulma said, pouncing on Goku once again. "NO!" Goku said, making Bulma pause. "UGH, fine…I'm sorry Goku." "That's okay." The two sat there quiet for a few moments, till finally Bulma got up, and took off her top. "Bulma -- what are you doing!?" Goku said, blushing. "Oh, I can't take a bath now?" Bulma said, having her breasts exposed. "And what do you care… your partner down below seems to be enjoying the free tit anyway." Bulma said, hinting at his penis.  
  
Bulma pulled off her panties, exposing everything. Goku was turned on beyond belief; yet he was desperately trying to hide it…he hasn't done anything with Chi Chi for weeks! How could he not help but enjoy the free show he was getting? Bulma looked back at Goku, winked, than walked back into the bathroom. "Phew… okay, now that she's out of sight, I won't think about her tits, I mean! - Body anymore…yeah." Goku said, trying to deny himself. The more and more Goku resisted, he wanted her so much more till he finally broke. Goku got up, stripped, and rushed into the bathroom where he saw Bulma kneeling over the water, checking to see if it was hot. Goku threw himself at Bulma, and he heard her squeal till he wrapped her in his arms. "Oh, I knew you'd be back." Bulma winked, then kissed him on the lips.  
  
The two let go of each other, now staring at each other's naked bodies. Goku looked at her intensely, he couldn't help but look at her body. Before Bulma could tell him what to do Goku started kissing her eve more intensely. While they were kissing Bulma started getting into the tub. Goku was naked now and got into the tub with her, while still kissing passionately. Goku started kissing all over, places Vegeta never went before. Pretty soon they started making love, while the water would splash all over... but they didn't care; this felt so good. Goku took Bulma out of the tub and carried her to the bedroom now. They were drenched in water, yet still continued to Bulma's bed. "Now I wanna do something for you Goku." Bulma spreaded her legs open as an offering to Goku. Goku started making mad passionate love to Bulma, making her scream. Just as they were getting more into it, Bulma heard someone enter through the Kitchen door . . . . .  
  
**********  
  
To Be continued . . .. HA! Lol, that was quite an intense chapter! Wasn't it? I hope you liked it, if you're an old fan of this story, you could tell this chapter is A LOT different. Well, I'm sorry it took months for me to get this out, but PLEASE review this and tell your friend's, and I'll love you forever. Till next time!  
  
Please Review my story please! ^_^


	3. Chapter Three: The Doctor Comes

Dangerous Love

By: Saiyan Prince Vegeta

Chapter Three: The Doctor Comes

   Bulma jumped up. "Goku, someone just walked in through the Kitchen door!!" Bulma said, panicking. A strange voice called out for Bulma. "Mrs. Briefs? Are you there?" The voice fell silent. "Hello!?" the voice called out, sounding flustered. "Oh my god, I know who that is!" Said Bulma. "It's the doctor I called to check on Vegata!" Bulma exclaimed. "Goku, you have to hide somewhere!!" "Okay!" Goku complied. Goku ran over to the lamp, took off the shade, and put it on his head. "Okay, I'm hidden, hehe!!" Goku giggled. "GOKU!" Bulma shrieked. "What!? What's wrong?" Goku said. "Stop playing around, and hide somewhere!" Bulma shrieked. "What? I'm not joking! I'm hiding!" Goku said confused. Bulma fell silent. "Just get in the closet!" Goku ran out from under the lampshade, and into the closet. "God, that man can be so stupid…." Bulma mumbled to herself. "Mrs. Briefs??" The voice called one more time, more frantic. "Damnit, another person playing a joke on me…. just my luck, assho---" "Yes! I'm in the bedroom, doctor!" Bulma yelled out. The doctor entered the bedroom, and stared at Bulma in a towel. "Uh, heh, err…. Hi! I just got out of the shower, so if you could let me get dressed real quick, I'll be right with you!" Bulma said, and smiled. The doctor flushed a bright pink, and turned the other way. "Thanks." said Bulma. The Doctor walked out of the bedroom, and into the living room and sat down. Bulma went to walk over to her dresser to get some clean clothes, till Goku jumped out of the closet, and she screamed. "WHAAAAAA!!" Bulma yelped. Goku swiftly put his hand over her mouth. "Bulma, Bulma! It's me!" Goku said, trying to calm her. Bulma relaxed, and bit his finger. "AHH!!!!" Goku shrieked like a little girl. "That's what you get for scaring me – and by the way. For a grown man, and for a sayain I might add, it's a pity you can't endure a little nibble on your finger." Bulma said sarcastically. "Hey! That really hurt…" Goku said, sounding pitiful. "Whatever, enough! I have to get dressed!" Bulma said, putting on clean clothes. After she got dressed, she threw an old pair of Vegeta's clothes at Goku that he hardly wore. "Here, you get dressed too." Bulma said sternly. Goku started to get dressed. Bulma couldn't help but watch the saiyan as he was getting dressed. She completely forgot about the doctor. _Ohhh, he has such a sexy body…too bad we couldn't finish what we started before. _Bulma giggled. _Man…_ Goku finished dressing. "Okay, I guess I'll jump out the window." Goku said. No reply. "Bulma?" No reply. "BULMA!" Goku screamed, shaking her out of her daydream. "Oh, sorry…heh, guess my mind traveled…." Bulma said, and then sighed. "Oh, okay. Anyway, I'm going to go out the window." Said Goku. "Good idea." Bulma agreed. "Wait, before you go…" Bulma grinned.. Goku read her mind, and smirked. Goku walked up to Bulma, and gave her a sweet passionate kiss on the lips. "I'll see you tomorrow." Goku ran his finger down Bulma's cheek, than walked to the window, opened it, and flew away. "Oh Goku…." Bulma melted. "Oh shit, the doctor…." Bulma walked out of her room, and into the living room.

"Hi doc, sorry for taking so long." Bulma said, offering a pleasant smile. "It's quite alright, Mrs. Brief." The doctor replied. "Don't be so formal doc, you can call me Bulma." Bulma said as she laughed. "Oh, alright. Well let's get on with things -- where is Vegeta?" "Oh, he's down the hall; let me take you to him." Bulma said.

Bulma led the doctor down the hall, and opened up the room where Vegeta was lying on his bed. "How are you feeling today, Vegeta?" said the doctor. Vegeta turned over in his bed and looked at the both of them. "I feel like shit, you dumb baka!" Vegeta replied hastily. "Vegeta! Be polite to the doctor! He's going to be the one that saves your life!" Bulma yelled at Vegeta. "I don't need anyone to save my life!" Vegeta said, angered. Vegeta started to stand up, then fell back down in pain on his bed. "Ahhhhh!" Vegeta yelled in pain. "SEE! That's what you get for being so thick headed!" Bulma said. Bulma shook her head, and looked at the doctor. "Sorry doc, he's so stubborn…"  "That's alright, I've dealt with stubborn patients before." Vegeta grunted. "Well, anyway… Vegeta, let's get started." Said the doctor. "Now I'm going to do some tests, this shouldn't take too long." He paused. "Mrs. Briefs -- would you mind leaving for a little bit?" the doctor asked. "Oh…um, alright…" Bulma said, then faintly smiled. "Thank you very much." Said the doctor, smiling back at her. As Bulma was walking out the door she muttered  "If he calls me Mrs. Briefs one more time, I swear I'm going punch his teeth in. Fucking dick hole."

Bulma walked out of the room, and shut the door behind her.

*****

While Goku was flying home, he couldn't stop thinking about Bulma, or the kiss. He couldn't help but feel he had unfinished business left back at Capsule Corps, but what was he to do? He hasn't felt like this in a very long time. Oblivious to everything around him, Goku flew right into a tree. "Ahhh!" Goku screeched. "Damnit! I should be watching where I'm going!" Goku said, frustrated. Goku was flying so fast that he got wedged in-between the tree. The frustrated Goku pulled himself out of the wedge. He walked away from the tree, than took off again. "Maybe I shouldn't think about Bulma anymore, it will cause me to fly into something else." Goku said, convincing himself. "No more thinking of Bulma…no more!"

Goku finally reached home. He lowered himself to the ground, and walked up to the front door, and paused. "Okay Goku, no acting funny…you don't want Chi Chi to suspect something, right? Right." Goku took a deep breath, and walked inside. "Goku where the hell have you been!?" Chi Chi shrieked at him. "Umm, err, sorry. I had to stay a little longer with Bulma." Goku replied. "Why?" Chi Chi asked, suspiciously. _Damnit! That's a suspicious 'why', I just know it!_ Goku thought. "I had to help her get set up with the doctor." _There we go!_ Goku thought. "Oh, well next time could you at least CALL if your going to be out longer than expected?" Chi Chi said. "Yeah, sorry; next time I will." said Goku. Chi Chi smiled. "Good. Well I'm going to take a shower, I may need a little assistance, would you like to..._assist_ me?" Chi Chi said playfully. "Why would you need assistance?" Goku asked. Chi Chi frowned. "Oh come on Goku! _Think_ for once!" "Oh…. OH!" Goku smirked. "I see…hmm, maybe I could assist you…" Goku smiled, and then kissed Chi Chi on the lips. "Good, follow me."

After Goku was done _assisting_ Chi Chi in the shower, he got dressed and walked into the kitchen. He hadn't thought about Bulma at all till he sat down at the table, waiting for dinner. _Hmm…I wonder what Bulma is doing right now…_ Goku pondered._ Maybe she's getting ready for dinner too?_ He thought some more. _What would she be eating? Maybe hot dogs...yeah...hot dogs._ His thoughts ceased for a minute._ Maybe she's getting ready to shove a nice plump hot dog down her throat…NO, GOKU STOP IT! _He cursed himself silently. _Man, now why would I even think something like that? Okay, no more thinking about Bulma! _ "Chi chi?" Goku called out. "Yes, Goku?" "What are you doing – when is dinner going to be done??" Goku said, sounding eager. There was a moment of silence. "Well?" "Goku, stop pestering me! I'm trying to shave my legs…your damn dinner will be served in about five to ten minutes… is there anything else you'd like to know, dear?" Chi Chi replied, sarcastically. "Heh, no…that's all." Goku replied. _Rats! Oh well…_Goku sat there trying his hardest not to think of dinner, or Bulma…but being the man that he was, that was relatively hard.

_Oh man…this is the longest five minutes of my life…I don't think anyone has ever had to wait this long for dinner! I bet Bulma always served Vegeta his  dinner on time! She probably even served it with a smile…yeah…a smile…I wonder what it would be like if Bulma served me dinner…dinner in bed…eating my dinner off of her chest... _Goku's thoughts were interrupted. "Goku?" Chi Chi said. Goku sat there incoherently. "Goku!?" "Oh, sorry…heh…" Chi Chi frowned. "What were you thinking about – WHY were you thinking!?" "Er, am I not allowed to think?" "Since when does a man of your *cough* _caliber_ think?" Chi Chi retorted. Goku felt insulted. "That's not nice you know! I do have a brain!" Chi Chi shoved a plate of food in his face. "Shut up and eat." "Oh, thanks honey!" Goku smiled, and dug in.

After a long day, night finally came, and it was finally time for bed. Goku was lying in bed with Chi Chi, trying to go to sleep, when he heard a knock on the window across the room. Chi Chi was dead asleep, so Goku got up and went to check out who it was. Goku looked out the window, and he couldn't believe who he saw standing outside in the dark. Bulma stood outside his window in nothing but a racy nightgown. "Goku!" Bulma whispered. "I need to talk to you!" Goku poked his head out the window. "Umm, okay… I'll be out in a minute -- I need to get dressed." "Dressed? Aren't you dressed already? Bulma said, then giggled. "Er, sort of…" Bulma looked the saiyan up and down. Goku was dressed in a white t-shirt, and white boxers with kittens all over them. "Awww! Those are the most adorable boxers I've ever seen!" Bulma exclaimed. "Maybe it would be more fun if you just left those on." Bulma giggled, then winked at him. By now Goku was a very bright pink as he stood there with his hands over his boxers. "Ehehe…Er, let me just put pants on…" Bulma nodded her head, and then said "I'll meet you at the front door."

After putting pants on, Goku opened the front door, and went outside. "Hey, it took you long enough." Bulma kidded. "Sorry…couldn't find my slippers." Bulma flashed a courteous smile. "What did you want to talk about anyway, Bulma?" Goku asked. "Well… I wanted to tell you about Vegeta and what the doctor said." Bulma replied. "Ohh… before you begin to tell me, let's go somewhere less risky." Goku suggested. "Ohh, are you worried to be seen outside here with me?" Bulma said. "Of course not…but, um, Chi Chi wouldn't like this too much." "Why? It's just two friends talking…in the middle of the night…nothing out of the ordinary." Bulma said, innocently. "Can we please find a quiet place to talk?" Goku asked. "Yeah, okay." They walked away from the house, to an old bench about a quarter mile away from the house. 

"Here we go… this is much better." Goku said as the two sat down.  "Now can you tell me what happened with Vegeta today?" Goku asked. "Okay, well here's what the doctor said about Vegeta." Bulma paused. "Basically he ran a few test, than gave me some medicine to give to Vegeta to help him get better. I'm still not exactly sure what's wrong with him…" Bulma said. "Wow, that's great!" Goku blurted out. " Yeah. The only thing is, is that it may take a while for him to fully recover. He has lost a lot of energy fighting this heart virus, and it takes a while to replenish energy." Bulma paused, than continued. "It may take weeks for him to fully recover." She finished. "Ohh…that sucks… but you know, I'll be there to keep you company." Goku said, then smiled and stared in Bulma eyes. "Ohh Goku, your too nice…" Bulma said. The two sat there in silence for a few moments, not knowing what to say. Goku's mind kept thinking about ripping that gown off Bulma, meanwhile all Bulma could think of was kissing Goku's lips. 

"Goku…" Bulma said. "Yes?" Goku replied. "I…" "Yes?" "I…" "You what, Bulma?" Not caring about anything else anymore, Bulma leaned in to kiss Goku. Goku didn't resist, instead complied and met her lips. The kiss lasted a mere few seconds, but that's all they needed to solidify any feelings they had for each other.  As they both withdrew from the kiss, they came back wanting more. This time Goku made the first move. He grabbed Bulma, laid her down on the bench, and started furiously kissing her. They couldn't keep their hands off each other. Goku started groping Bulma's breast while kissing, and Bulma let him. Bulma ran her hand up his shirt, feeling Goku's chest. The two were so eager to touch and feel everything on each other bodies. They finally started to undress each other, and threw the clothes down on the bench.

Bulma started by taking Goku's shirt off -- every time she seen more of his flesh she would get more anxious to make love to him. She wanted his whole body as hers, and hers only. Goku started kissing Bulma's neck, then slowly made his way down to her breasts with his tongue, leaving a trail of saliva. With every kiss that he gave her, she moaned. With every moan she cried, he smirked. The two were at one with each others emotions and needs. Bulma was in complete utter bliss; she couldn't have anything better right now. Goku consumed each and every part of Bulma's body, not wanting to miss a thing, but now she wanted to do some exploration of her own. Bulma started kissing Goku's body all over. She wanted to please him, please him no one has ever done before. Bulma kissed Goku on the lips, then perched herself on top of his body, and slid Goku inside of her. Goku never have felt anything so good before. The two both moaned, and wailed enjoying every minute. They kept at it until they fell asleep on each other. They awoke when the sun came up from a sudden loud noise that scared them to death…

**********

Wow…this re-write took me a long time to write! A good few months at least, I would say. I hope you all enjoyed this – I really like how this is coming out so far. If you would review this, that would be appreciated. Tell me if I'm doing something right, or wrong. Stay tuned for the next installed, hopefully it'll come out quicker than this one did!

-Saiyan Prince Vegeta


End file.
